


Magic

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 31 Days of Ficmas [20]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Whale Watching, helpful TARDIS - Freeform, isn't it always fluff with me?? ;), traveling in the TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: “I never tire of seeing you with snowflakes sparkling in your hair. Pure magic.”Feeling a bit grumpy from the cold, Rose grumbled, “Try to find some warmer magic next time, if you please.”***...in which the TARDIS gives Rose and the Doctor some magic of her own.





	Magic

Rose and the Doctor practically fell into the TARDIS, slamming the door behind them. When asked what she wanted to see Rose had said, “Whales! Maybe in Alaska? I’ve always wanted to visit Alaska,” and the TARDIS had obliged, taking them to a cliff on the Alaskan coast with a spectacular view of a large pod of humpback whales. Unfortunately there was also a rather brisk wind in their faces, and it even started to snow at one point, so by the time the whales were gone they felt more than half frozen.

The TARDIS, however, was warm and inviting, and by the time they’d caught their breath they noticed a light flickering down the corridor. “I think she means for us to follow,” the Doctor said, pulling Rose to her feet.

“Oof,” Rose groaned. “The whales were brilliant, but I could have done without the snow. I think I’m going to need a week to thaw."

“Nonsense,” said the Doctor, pausing a moment to kiss the tip of her very cold nose. “I never tire of seeing you with snowflakes sparkling in your hair. Pure magic.”

Feeling a bit grumpy from the cold, Rose grumbled, “Try to find some warmer magic next time, if you please.”

The TARDIS, it seemed, knew what Rose wanted before she asked. They followed the flickering lights and occasional chirps to a room Rose had never seen before. Maybe it hadn’t been there before. Maybe the TARDIS had just redecorated it for the occasion.

“Oh!” Rose gasped.

It wasn’t at all cold; in fact, there was a roaring fire in the fireplace on the far end of the room. But to her eyes it looked as though it should be cold...because it looked as though it had been built of ice and snow. The walls, floor, and ceiling looked to be hard packed snow, accented by pillars of carved ice. There were blankets and pillows piled in front of the fireplace--which looked, impossibly, like it too was carved out of ice--and next to what was clearly meant to be their sitting area there was a small ice table with two mugs filled with something steaming, probably hot cocoa, since Rose thought she could see marshmallows. There was even a large bed, also of snow, although it had a plush mattress and heavy blankets atop the snowy foundation.

Her crankiness forgotten, Rose wandered around the room, examining the walls and the furniture, running her hands over the intricate carvings. “Doctor, it really is ice and snow! It’s cold under my fingers, but the air is warm. Why isn’t anything melting?”

“Perhaps the TARDIS is giving you some ‘warmer magic,’” he suggested with a grin. He snaked an arm around her waist, pulled her close, and said in a low voice, “Let’s go sit by the fire. I might have some magic to warm you up as well.” He winked.

“Doctor!” she said, laughing. Her cheeks, already pink from the sudden heat in the room, flushed even brighter.

He pulled her to the pile of blankets, where they curled up together in front of the crackling fire.

“I never tire of seeing you like this, either,” the Doctor said, gently running his fingers through her hair.

“Like what?” Rose asked, puzzled.

The Doctor smiled. “With me.”

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 20: Rosy Cheeks


End file.
